


Toxic

by EliIsTheCool



Series: Karaoke Mishaps [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this in thirty minuets, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Beta Read, Toxic by Britney Spears, Unrequited Love, Why be happy when you can cause pain instead, but not actually, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliIsTheCool/pseuds/EliIsTheCool
Summary: Len somehow finds himself back at the karaoke bar the next weekend, even though he know nothing good can come of it.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the formatting is weird, I have little to no experience posting stuff here, or anywhere really.

Honestly, Leonard had no intention of going back to that dingy karaoke bar after the first incident of seeing Barry there, but something drew him back there the next weekend. Which is how he found himself sitting at the sickey bar nursing a room temperature beer at eight o’clock on a Saturday.  
About thirty minutes of sitting at the bar people watching he noticed the front door of the bar open, for the first time in ten minutes, to reveal a windswept looking Barry Allen in dark skinny jeans, grey shirt, old black converse, and well worn scarlet jacket. The moment Barry walked into the bar he knew he was screwed, seeing as the two men immediately made eye contact.

Barry made his way to the stage with no hesitation and got in line to go on stage to sing. Seeing as it was still very early into the night there were only two people in line to sing before it would be Barry’s turn to go on stage. The two songs before Barry seemed to go in a blur, Len had no recollection of what the songs even were.  
Next thing he knew Barry was walking up to the microphone with his head held up high. Len had to smother a chuckle as he heard the beginning of the song over the old speakers, it was yet another blast from the past, but his laughs were quickly snuffed by the intentness that Barry was looking at him with. Len was entranced as Barry started to sing.

_Baby can’t you see I’m falling_  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It’s dangerous I’m Falling 

All the breath Len had was immediately lost when he saw the emotions in Barry’s eyes. He saw honesty, passion, and even a bit of fright. The thought that those emotions were for him made Len more than a little bit dizzy.

_With the taste of your lips I’m on a ride_  
You’re toxic I’m slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I’m addicted to you  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don’t you know that you’re toxic 

The entire room narrowed to just Len and Barry as the latter sang those words. They were true, for the most part, that Leonard was toxic. He had nothing good to offer the younger man, unless, of course, you counted a criminal record and more than his fair share of trauma a good thing. The idea that Barry could be addicted to him made Len feel nauseous, all Len would do is ruin Barry. He could not let that happen, he would not be the one to ruin this litteral ray of sunshine of a man.

_Intoxicate me now_  
With your lovin’ now  
I think I’m ready now  
I think I’m ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin’ now  
I think I’m ready now 

Barry finished the song with a slight tremor in his voice. Len tore his eyes away from the man on the stage and ran out of the bar before the music even faded out. He felt as though he could not breath, this was not good. Barry could not love him, all he could do is hurt him. Nothing good would come from the two of them together and Len knew it even if Barry did not. Len got to his newest safe house, a tiny studio apartment about a block from the karaoke bar, before he could process anything. He got about as far as the small couch before he collapsed, completely drained, and fell into a restless sleep with only one thought on his mind, that he and Barry would never work, no matter how much Len wanted them to.


End file.
